Small Bump
by yuukuzuri
Summary: 4 more months and he would be able to meet her. But she was gone before she had a chance to live her life.


This is a bit sad, so get your tissues out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama or Ed Sheeran's song. Though I would love to own Ed *wink*

* * *

><p><em>Your just a small bump unborn,<em>

_In four months you're brought to life~_

**_Small Bump - Ed Sheeran_**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Four months.<em>

It was just another four months, and they would have been able to see her. He had always imagined that she would have his hair; blonde. Or maybe a mixture of both of their hairs, which would make it a darker colour blonde, a dirty blonde. He had imagined that she would put her hair up in ponytails, in bright ribbons or clips. He had imagined how her mother would lovingly comb through her hair in the mornings before she went to school. He had imagined how soft it would be to run his fingers through her hair with love, or praise or pride. He had imagined how much it would compliment her bright beautiful eyes that she would inherited from her mother. The bright amber that would brighten up his days, the bright ambers that would melt his heart, the bright amber that would have make her resemble her mother so much. He had imagined how she would have her mother's smile; her expressions would have resembled her mother and himself. He imagined if she would have a dimple under her chin, or maybe on her smooth cheeks, which would lightened up her beautiful face even more.

He had imagined how she would wrap her tiny fingers around his thumb as he would touch her. He had imagined how those cute little hands would hold his own big hands as they walked together. He had imagined how her small little hands would someday grow as big as her mother's. He had imagined how he would have held her body close to his as she slept between him and her mother. He had imagined how her tiny little feet would move around playfully as he talked to her, how those small feet will someday support her throughout her life, how she would walked her path in life with his and her mother's support.

He had imagined how her soft cries would alert him and her mother of her discomfort, her needing, and her sadness. He imagined how those soft cries will be her voice that would talk to him, that would laugh with him, that would cry, that would sing to him. He had imagined listening to her speak with her mother, how they would argue, how they would laugh together, and how they would be happy together. He imagined how she would mould him into someone else, someone who he was never known how to be. He had always been taciturn, he had wondered if he would have been a talkative person as he would tell her of all that he knew. He had planned what to tell her as she grew up; he would tell her of the wonders he's been through, he would tell her of his moments with her mother, the challenges they had to face. He would tell her of stories that he knew since he was a child, stories of adventures, of happiness, of friendship, and stories of love.

He remembered when he had seen her for the first time in her mother's belly; how she would shy away from the camera as if she knew that they were all looking at her. He remembered the days where her mother sat alone in the soon to be nursery talking to her in her belly, telling her of the things she wanted both of them to do together. He remembered the days when her mother wanted weird things because she craved them; he remembered how emotional her mother became when he couldn't get sauté mushrooms at 3 o'clock in the morning. He remembered how he would put his ear to her mother's belly to listen to her; he remembered how he would talk to her trough her mother's belly.

He remembered the day her mother woke up crying in pain one night. He remembered how panicked he was as he carried her mother to the hospital as fast as he could. He remembered the expression on her mother's face when the doctor told her mother that she had lost her. He remembered the tears he shed, he remembered the tears her mother shed, and he remembered her mother's tears falling down as she wept for her.

Four more months before she was ready to see the world. Four months before he would be able to do all he wanted with her. Four months left, but she was brought up to the heavens. Maybe she was needed up there, taken away from him and her mother. They still didn't know as to why.

_She was a small bump, only four more months and they would have been able to see her._

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Don't kill me for killing their child. The song was so beautiful and sad that the bunny had been throwing me daggers for it to be written. It's just a bit of the cycle of life; life and death. Something that is never evitable. As death happens, life must go on.<p>

Oh, and do go check out Ed Sheeran. He's bloody brilliant I tell you. You will not be disappointed.

KWMS chapter 69 raws are on my page :)

Trying my best to finish up the next part of _Days_. Be patient my lovelies :D

REVIEWS are loved!

yuukuzuri

24th March 2012

5.20pm


End file.
